sasuke's confection
by hitsuhina1220
Summary: well re-updated it's now longer. naughtier and all that other stuff i guess  hahahahahahahahahaha i was up for three night's re-wrighting this


Sasuke's confection

Sakura's point of veiw

so it's five years after the chinin exams. I'm heading to my usual place to go. on my free days at least and the thing that's weird I think some one's following me. I hope it's not maruto or lee. Alright this is too weird. "alright come on out I know your there. So stop hiding.""wow you did improve sakura." I go wide eyed. 'sasuke! No he wouldn't! Would he!' I turn around to indeed see sasuke not so far behind me. "sasuke? What are you? Why are you?""fallowing you. Because we need to talk. Now!." I just nod and keep walking. He keeping a respectful distance go to a lake no one knows about exect me and now sasuke. I take down the barrer I had on it and we go in. sasuke puts a barrer up. 'huh it's an illusion barrer that also blocks sound out. Why one like that?'"okay? Well let me go change then you talk.""alright" he says smiling at me. 'he smiled. I've never seen him smile.' I start blushing and go change in the cottage I made not so long ago.i come back out five minutes later and see sasuke floating there. "did youget in just cause?" no answer. "hey! Sasuke?" he pulls me in and we resurface not soon after. "hey!""ha got you, you still can't tell the difference between me and a clone!""that wasn't cool, and this waters freezing" he raps his arms around me. "does this help. This is what I wanted to talk about butt naruto showed up each time we got alone." he says in a husky voice. I start blushing from the close contact and at how he's talking to me. "so you tell me five years later""like I said naruto always showed up, and everything I ever told you about how you were annoyinng and worst than naruto, it was not true for sure." he says moving his head to my shoulder. Snuggling to my neak and starts kissing it. "sasuke. Come on I have something to show you behind the water fall" we both start to swim to the water fall and go behind it. "it's a cave?""at the back, come on"we jump out and we run to the back of the cave."see" I move a big rock and struggle a little. So he helps."then goes wide eyed when steam starts to come out. We move it all the way reveiling a hot spring."woo a hot spring in a cave. Who knew?""i did, this was my mom secret hide out when she was a chinin, then she gave it to me. No one ever knew about it. This is were I train my ninjutsu, the one no one kn ows about.""can I see it?""later I want to get in""kay" we both get in and he sets me in his lap making me mew. I start to blush at the very close contact and relax when he stars rubing my shoulder. I moan in pleuser. "that feel good?""yes my shoulder's have been killing me from my training.""don't train so hard it's not good for you""but I have to i'm a chinin now and this techneace involves dance and fighting" then the song sakura biyori start to play from his Ipod. "perfect i'll show you now""okay" I get out and start to dance.

Sasuke's point of view

she starts to sing with the girl singing this song 'huh she sounds just like the girl singing this song' then a sakura petal goes towards her... then a lot do. Making a dress around her. Her swimming suit falls off and now she has a fan of blades in her hand and red heels on. Her hairs tied in a bun. I just smile and notice i'm out of the water in a dark blue tux I walk to her and dance with her when the fan disappers in of bunch of petals. I notice my Ipod died and the background music is coming from nowhere 'is this really her singing' I look down to see her still singing and the song ends. "are you really the singer of tthat song.""yes I am""youu havee a beautiful voice." and then the song starts again and she's singing again. I amile when everything turns into a garden of many flowers and trees. 'so this is your ninjutsu... I like it.' then I frown when I see naruto. I'm about to walk to him, but sakura stops my and nods she walks to him, and hinata comes out of a bush in a very attractive dress. I look at naruto who's now in a orange tux. He grabs hinata's hand, kneels down and kisses the back of it. Making her blush. "may I dance with you.""n-n-naruto, yes of course!" I walk to sakura and lean down to her ear did you plan this and how did he get through my barrer.""yes and I let him through I can since anyone coming, and I can take down and put back up a barrer like that."she starts singing and naruto and hinata get brought to who knows where. "your such a nice person sakura." I say loking back to naruto to see him kissing hinata who's blushing like crazy her eyes closed in pleasure. Then I get an idea. I grab sakura's hand who is still singing. And kiss her then wink at naruto who's now looking at us. "that's enough singing for now""okay"she says blushing like crazy and is stumbling."hahaha someone a little weak in the knee."she nods and then the petals set us in a cherry bblossom tree. And I look at sakura who's about to fallasleep. I kiss her forehead. "i love you sakura.""i love you too...sasuke"

well how'd I do I re-wrote it made it longer and it was a pain in the ass. It took me three all-nighter to wright a short story like this. Man I started this one day after me and my friends came back after a party I was so bored there that I sarted this when we were watching the naruto movie one for no reason. Heh heh. Review, fav. What ever I need some sleep.


End file.
